List of footballers appeared on Cartoon Network Live
This is a list of 100 footballers that appeared on Cartoon Network Live since the show debut in 1996. Full list Player (Country, episode "Insert day here", club at the time of the episode, later or currently club after the episode) 1996 #Diego Maradona (Argentina, episode "December 9, 1996", Boca Juniors, later retired) #Ruud Gullit (Netherlands, episode "December 25, 1996", Chelsea, later retired) #Raúl González (Spain, episode "December 26, 1998", Real Madrid, later Schalke 04) #Luís Figo (Portugal, episode "December 31, 1996", Barcelona, later Real Madrid) 1997 #Justin Fashanu (England, episode "January 25, 1997", Miramar Rangers, later Atlanta Ruckus)1 #Geremi Njitap (Cameroon, episode "March 12, 1997", Cerro Porteño, later Gençlerbirliği) #Zinedine Zidane (France, episode "May 20, 1997", Juventus, later Real Madrid) #Hakan Şükür (Turkey, episode "July 11, 1997", Galatasaray, later Inter Milan) 1998 #Paul Gascoigne (England, episode "January 1, 1998", Rangers, later Middlesborough) #Paolo Maldini (Italy, episode "February 20, 1998", Milan, later retired) #Savo Milošević (Serbia, episode "May 1, 1998", Aston Villa, later Parma) #Robbie Earle (England/Jamaica, episode, "September 12, 1998", Wimbledon, later retired) 1999 #Ruud van Nistelrooy (Netherlands) #Alexander Frei (Switzerland) #Jordi Cryuff (Netherlands) #Nuno Gomes (Portugal) 2000 #John Terry (England) #Frank Lampard (England) #Simão Sabrosa (Portugal) #Pauleta (Portugal) 2001 #David Beckham (England) #Davor Šuker (Croatia) #Cafu (Brazil) #Iker Castillas (Spain) 2002 #Ronaldo (Brazil) #Miklos Fehér (Hungary) #Damiano Vannucci (San Marino) #Jamie Redknapp (England) 2003 #Oliver Kahn (Germany) #Cobi Jones (USA) #Lukas Podolski (Poland/Germany) #Arjen Robben (Netherlands) 2004 #Cristiano Ronaldo (Portugal) #Petit (Portugal) #Ricardo Carvalho (Portugal) #Costinha (Portugal) 2005 #Steven Gerrard (England) #Wayne Rooney (England) #Michael Owen (England) #Thierry Henry (England) 2006 #Marco Materazzi (Italy) #Fabio Cannavaro (Italy) #Peter Crouch (England) #Carlos Tévez (Argentina) 2007 #Fernando Torres (Spain) #João Paulo Andrade (Portugal) #Daniele De Rossi (Italy) #Ahn Jung-Hwan (South Korea) 2008 #Theo Walcott (England) #Park Ji-Sung (South Korea) #Angelos Charisteas (Greece) #Tim Cahill (Samoa/Australia) 2009 #Lionel Messi (Argentina/Spain) #David James (England) #Yossi Benayoun (Israel/Spain) #Jack Wilshere (England) 2010 #Robert Green (England) #Kaká (Brazil) #Michael Ballack (Germany) #John Obi Mikel (Nigeria) #Diego Forlán (Uruguay/Spain) #Carlo Costly (Honduras) #Tulio Tanaka (Brazil/Japan) #Deco (Brazil/Portugal) #Vladimir Weiss III (Slovakia) #Cacau (Brazil/Germany) #Daniel Shittu (Nigeria) #Dirk Kuyt (Netherlands) #Mario Gómez (Germany) #Pepe (Brazil/Portugal) #Liédson (Brazil/Portugal) #Matthew Upson (England) #Thierry Vatrican (France/Monaco) #Andrés Iniesta (Spain/Catalonia) #Espan Minde (Norway/Sapmi) #Birgit Prinz (Germany) #Kimberly Brandão (USA/Portugal) #Franck Ribery (France) #Rafik Saïfi (Algeria) #Anton Žlogar (Slovenia) #Tim Howard (USA) #Marko Pantelić (Serbia) #Michael Essien (Ghana) #Mesut Özil (Germany) #Craig Moore (Australia) #Khalid Boulahrouz (Netherlands) #Daniel Agger (Denmark) #Heisuke Honda (Japan) #Samuel Eto'o (Cameroon) #Mauro Camoranesi (Italy) #Paulo da Silva (Paraguay) #Simon Elliott (New Zealand) #Róbert Vittek (Slovakia) #Didier Drogba (Ivory Coast/France) #Bruno Alves (Portugal) #Lúcio (Brazil) #Kim Kum-Il (North Korea) #Esteban Paredes (Chile) #Manon Melis (Netherlands)2 #Faye White (England)3 Notes *1Originally Justin was going to appear on the show with his brother John (also a footballer), but John withdrew because he was worried about Justin talking about his personal life. *2Originally Portuguese footballer Eusébio and Brazilian footballer Pele were going to appear on the show, but withdrew and was replaced by Manon Melis. *3Originally Finnish footballer Sami Hyypiä was going to appear on the show, but he withdrew and was replaced by Faye White.